Old and New Town in Warsaw (Fallen Times)
---- Plik:02_A_Trader-s_Life.oggStare i Nowe Miasto - dzielnice będące starówką przedwojennej Warszawy, podczas wojny trafione atomówką, jaka wybuchła kilka minut po trafieniu w ziemię, w Rynek Starego Miasta. Choć jest ruiną w paru miejscach mieszkańcom tuneli i schronów udało się odnowić ją, postawić wielką kopułę nad Starym i Nowym Miastem oraz Zamkiem Królewskim i Placem Zamkowym, dzięki czemu to jedyna dzielnica, gdzie można oddychać normalnym powietrzem na powierzchni. Jest to teren neutralny, gdzie głównie żyją naukowcy, emeryci, niepełnosprawni oraz artyści, co nie oznacza że są tam tylko bogaci. Miastem rządzi frakcja zwana Centrum, będąca jedną z najpotężniejszych frakcji w stylu mikropaństw na terenie powojennej Polski. Historia Niemieckie naloty W czasie pierwszego etapu Wielkiej Wojny Światowej sterowce LZ-A i bombowce Gotha zrzucały kilka bomb, między innymi na Nowe Miasto. Działa przeciwlotnicze przeganiały jednak jednostki, ale na marzec 1915 roku polsko-rosyjskie siły nie zdołały przegnać setki bombowców Gotha G.IV oraz Zerger Ze-15. W trakcie tego bombardowania były każdego dnia, ale naloty Luftstreitkräfte ustały razem z wkroczeniem sił Państw Centralnych. W 1916 roku kilka polskich i rosyjskich bombowców bombardowało zajęte przez wroga forty warszawskie, do czasu gdy w 1917 wielka ofensywa nadwołżańska wyparła spod Iżewska wroga na przedpola Piotrogrodu, Carycyna i Moskwy. W roku 1918 linia frontu znajdowała się w okolicach Żyrardowa, Izabelina i Płocka, jednak po 1924 została wypchnięta pod Kołobrzeg, Poznań i Wrocław, a następnie w 1928 roku na linię Odry i Nysy Łużyckiej. Mimo to Niemcy kontynuowali naloty. Wiele razy ucierpiały Mury i Rynek. Niemieckie samoloty i artyleria wielokrotnie zniszczyli budynki mieszkalne, okręty powietrzne typu Berlin i Gotha parę razy uszkodziły nawet Zamek Królewski, pobliskie trakcje trolejbusowe oraz Kolumnę Zygmunta III Wazy. Obrona powietrzna parę razy przepędziła je znad miasta, ale 28 sierpnia 1929 roku pancernik Frankfurt an der Oder stracił panowanie i spadł na Stare i Nowe Miasto, zabijając 124 osoby, a ponad 250 raniąc. Okres rozejmu 11 września 1930 w Verdun Państwa Centralne i Ententa podpisały wzajemny rozejm. Wielu mylnie zakłada że dobiegła końca tak zwana Pierwsza Wojna Światowa, ale traktatu pokojowego nigdy nie podpisano. Tymczasem miasto się rozwijało, podobnie jak Starówka - ściągali tutaj rozmaici turyści z USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Francji, Rosji i wielu neutralnych krajów. Nastała era postępu, mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy byli jednymi z pierwszych jacy mogli sobie zakupić domowe roboty oraz holoksiążki. Pod miastem urządzono również luksusowy kompleks schronów, jaki pozwolił w późniejszym terminie na ocalenie ludności, a przy Placu Zamkowym zbudowano stację metra "Stare Miasto", jaka dzieliła się na dwie stacje - linii Wolsko-Praskiej i Nadwiślańskiej. Kompleks ten zaprojektowano także, aby można było w razie czego uciec do środka i uniknąć ataku. W tamtym okresie miasto rozbudowało się też ku Wiśle - powstał Mariensztat, odbudowano wyniszczone tabunem i pralidoksyną Ogrody Zamkowe, położone na wschód od budynku. W 1932 roku na środku Rynku wzniesiono Fontannę Piłsudskiego, a w maju 1933 roku ukończono budowę przy zjeździe na Wiadukt Pancera i Most Kierbedzia łuku triumfalnego, upamiętniając w ten sposób obronę Warszawy przed Niemcami w sierpniu 1920 roku na Szwedzkich Górkach, pod Modlinem oraz w Radzyminie, Pruszkowie i Piasecznie. W maju 1935 roku miejsce to stało się jednym z najdroższych miejsc do zamieszkania z powodu pogłębiającego się na świecie kryzysu ekonomicznego. Okupacja niemiecka 01 września 1939 roku Niemcy zerwały rozejm i zaatakowały Polskę. Zajęli błyskawicznie tereny Pomorza Gdańskiego i Zachodniego, ale dalej napotkali opór. Przez dwa dni walki były intensywne, ale nie przeszkodziło to niemieckim, słowackim i węgierskim samolotom wykonać ataków na teren Warszawy. W tamtym czasie zaczął płonąć Zamek Królewski, mocno ucierpiała też południowa Starówka. 03 września rozpoczął się atak na Wyspy Fryzyjskie, zorganizowany przez Wielką Brytanię, a Francja uderzyła razem z Belgią na Zagłębie Saary i Ruhry, ale niemiecka machina wojenna rozbiła ofensywę w drobny mak. Przez następne lata Stare Miasto było jedną z wielu okupowanych dzielnic. To tu odbyły się akcja pod Arsenałem, tutaj odbył się atak na szefa Gestapo oraz to właśnie ta dzielnica była główną bazą wypadową na wszystkie akcje związane z atakami na okupanta przez Polskie Państwo Podziemne. Wehrmacht i SS nieraz przeprowadzały łapanki na ulicach Starówki, prowadziły masowe egzekucje i wysadzały ludzi w budynkach. Skala zbrodni odbiła się tak na warszawiakach, że w lipcu 1941 roku nawet rzucili się na niemiecki garnizon, zdobyli broń i zdołali się schować. Sprawców nie złapano, wiadomo że było około 12. Przypuszcza się że za zabiciem żołnierzy Osi stali agenci Ligi, głównie z Wielkiej Brytanii, Rosji i Francji, to jest "Starej Gwardii". 12 grudnia Niemcy zatruli kilka pomieszczeń tabunem bizantyńskim i zamknęli tam podejrzanych ludzi. W odwecie PPP wysadziło kilka bomb w dzielnicy policyjnej, z czego najwięcej wybuchło w siedzibie Gestapo na al. Szucha. Tymczasem na wschodzie Niemcy zaczęli ponosić klęskę, co zmusiło ich do zmiany miasta w twierdzę, ale warszawiacy nie mieli zamiaru czekać aż okupanci odejdą - zamiast tego szykowali już od 22 lipca 1942 roku insurekcję. Wyzwolona stolica thumb|224px|Warszawska Starówka po ataku pancernika powietrznego Hitlerland.01 sierpnia o godzinie 17:00 wybuchło powstanie warszawskie, jakie Polskie Państwo Podziemne i Wojsko Polskie uzgodnili z siłami Imperium Rosyjskiego. Oddziały partyzantów rozpoczęły walkę, a w tym czasie siły na wschodzie rozpoczęły atak. Jednakże czekały tam na nich trzy dywizje, co wstrzymało ofensywę i zmusiło ich do odwrotu. Powstańcy musieli wytrzymać jeszcze z minimum miesiąc, Rosjanie wysłali kilka samolotów Tu-114 i Tu-122 nad miasto, zrzucając zaopatrzenie. Mimo to Niemcy szli dalej, pacyfikując dzielnice, szczególnie krwawo rozprawiając się z powstaniem na Woli, mordując bez cienia litości wszystkich mieszkańców. Tymczasem 14 września Rosjanie przełamali blokadę i dostali się do wschodnich dzielnic Warszawy. Wojsko Polskie było jednak główną siłą, jakie wyzwalało miasto, Rosjanie po prostu liczyli więcej ludzi i sprzętu, więc im pomagali. Wkrótce 15 września doszło do desantu wojsk na Żoliborz i Czerniaków, jednak nie udało się ustanowić przyczółka. 26 września wycofali się, ale znaleźli informacje o luce w umocnieniach na południu. Naziści byli zaskoczeni atakiem od strony Józefowa i Otwocka, mając nadzieję że siły aliantów nie dadzą rady pomóc Warszawie. Mimo to udało im się dojść do Piaseczna i do Pruszkowa, a następnie odciążyć centralne dzielnice miasta. Ostatecznie 28 września żołnierze Osi zostali otoczeni, a większość się ewakuowała. Ci, co zostali, postanowili oddać mocno zniszczone miasto. Stare Miasto było mocno zniszczone przez rozbicie się o powierzchnię niemieckiej nazistowskiej fregaty Remagen i rosyjskiego drednota Kniaź Newski. Mimo wszystko w 1944 roku udało się to miejsce przywrócić do dawnej świetności. Niewybaczalna zbrodnia Od 1944 roku sytuacja na froncie nie uległa zmianom, raz w 1947 udało się jedynie zrobić niewielki krok w przód ku Berlinowi, zakończony porażką, a w 1950 roku udało się zająć wzgórza Seelow. Jednakże 20 marca 1950 roku siły Osi wystrzeliły wszystkie swoje rakiety i poderwały wszystkie samoloty pilotowane przez roboty, jakie obsługiwano przy pomocy komputerów w centrach dowodzenia. Rozpoczęła się apokalipsa z użycie broni ABC. Niedługo później, jakie 2 minuty po tym siły Ligi użyły tego samego na nich. Mieszkańcy Warszawy wiedzieli, że nadciąga zagłada ich miasta, więc zeszli do wszystkich możliwych schronów w postaci kanałów, stacji metra, bunkrów i wielu innych, jakie zdołano wybudować przez rząd i przez wojsko. Mieszkańcy, którzy grabili się ze swoim dobytkiem nie zdążyli i zginęli jak reszta ludzi, którzy nie zdążyli przed wybuchem skryć się w takich miejscach. Wedle zapisów dnia zerowego zaczęło brakować elektryczności, pierwszego żywności, a drugiego wody. Czwartego dnia naukowcy zdołali opatentować podziemne farmy, dzięki czemu udało się rozwiązać częściowo problem głodu, zaś szóstego wybudowano z dawnych rur kierujących wodę do fontanny i starych połączeń z innymi budynkami podziemną oczyszczalnię wody. Dziesiątego dnia, a więc już 30 marca udało się zbudować mały generator, jaki później po pewnym czasie zmieniono w generator Tesli 47 dnia, to jest 29 kwietnia. Dalsze zapiski wskazują na zamieszki i wiele innych rzeczy, jak również że 51 dnia, do jest w święto Konstytucji 3 Maja zaczęły się pojawiać choroby popromienne, nieznana autorka wspomina, że dostała czegoś w rodzaju odry, ale też że dla innych znikała i że wyrosła jej dodatkowa para rąk, a gdy podeszła do lustra zobaczyła dodatkową parę oczu. Nie mogąc być już uratowaną zgodziła się na eutanazję, co wskazuje że ten teren był jednym z tych, które ucierpiały przez największą dawkę promieniowania z powierzchni. Tereny te były atakowane przez wielkie pająki, hundery i wilkołaki. Niejednokrotnie odzywały się karabiny Gatlinga oraz działa elektromagnetyczne, jak również nie raz używano potężnych miotaczy ognia. W 1967 roku miał miejsce potężny atak syren, ale udało się go odeprzeć dzięki odzyskanym z lokalnego posterunku mechom oraz robotom bojowym. Dzięki nim odzyskano wiele tuneli i zniszczono sporo gniazd, w tym gniazd szczurów i pełzaczy, dzięki czemu udało się uniemożliwić zagładę i tym samym rozbudować teren. Gniazda zaczęto niszczyć jedno po drugim, dzięki czemu mieszkańcy przestali się obawiać, że zginą Budynek po budynku thumb|276px|Ludność podziemi Starego Miasta.Dzięki zabezpieczeniu podziemi wkrótce siły skupiły się na walce o budowle na powierzchni. Siły stalkerów rozpoczęły najpierw od wejść do metra, a następnie okolicznych budynków na powierzchni. Z początku zdołano oczyścić z mutantów Zamek Królewski i wschodnie budynki mieszkalne, następnie zniszczyć gniazdo pterodemonów na Kolumnie Zygmunta III Wazy. Naukowcy rozpoczęli budowę kopuł nad miastem, dzięki czemu w 1972 roku Rynek stał się otwarty dla ludzi i można było chodzić bez masek i odzieży ochronnej. Tymczasem gdy mieszkańcy o lepszych dochodach i stanowiskach żyli sobie na powierzchni odzyskanych domów biedniejsi żyli w cuchnących i ciemnych tunelach. W 1975 wybuchł bunt, który groził upadkiem dzielnicy, ale Rada zdecydowała stworzyć na powierzchni również miejsca dla biedniejszych. Tak powstała Skarpa, która stała się dzielnicą portową, w której naprawiano i budowano nowe pojazdy dla nowego świata. Niestety zanieczyszczenia nie poprawiały zdrowia mieszkańców, szybko jednak zdołali stworzyć specjalne kominy, jakie wyprowadzały je na zewnątrz kopuły, mieszając się z powietrzem pełnym chloru, tabunu, pentrytu czy gazu VX. Jednak nie całkowicie odzyskano Stare Miasto. Tunel po tunelu, budynek po budynku, ulica po ulicy... rzeczy zaciągano pod ziemię, poddawano dezynfekcji, a następnie oddawano ludziom w użytek. Nawet stare samochody CWS, Russo-Bałty, ZiŁ-y, a także Ople, Fiaty i Mercedesy. Pojazdy złomowano, a ich części zużywano na produkcję broni, maszyn, generatorów oraz oczyszczalni wody. W roku 1978 całe Stare Miasto zostało wyzwolone, teraz jednak trzeba było wypędzić stamtąd również i zagrożenia mentalne. Szczególnie mocno zakorzeniły się one w Kościele św. Kazimierza. Osoby poddane zagrożeniu płakały, a następnie mdlały, by w końcu zacząć krwawić z oczu, ust i nozdrzy. Na szczęście do 1980 roku udało się odzyskać. 12 kwietnia 1981 roku udało się dzięki nowoczesnym wynalazkom odtworzyć Polskę i zmusić mikropaństwa do poddania się centralnej władzy, jaka była w Warszawie na Wiejskiej, Politechnice i Zamku Królewskim. Symbol odzyskany Ostatecznie udało się Starówkę odzyskać 15 maja 1981 roku. Czyhające w Ogrodach Zamkowych monstra, w tym oszalałe maszyny zostały zniszczone. Była to największa wówczas odzyskana część przedwojennej stolicy Polski. Dzięki zjednoczeniu dawnego kraju, zbudowaniu podziemnych tuneli, odzyskaniu budynków łączności międzykontynentalnej i centrali światłowodowych udało się również odbudować w miarę jako taką cywilizację. Stare Miasto znowu gości wielu znamienitych turystów z całego świata, tak jak to było przed Dniem Zagłady. W roku 2012 wzbierające się wody w Wiśle groziły zalaniem wschodniej dzielnicy zamkowej i skarpy. Mimo to jednak udało się uniemożliwić wdarcie się wody w tamten region. Dzielnice Dzielnica zamkowa Dzielnica budynków i kanałów wokół Zamku. Leży przy wschodnich bramach, czyli tych prowadzących do portu oraz na Mariensztat. Obejmuje też dawne Arkady Kubickiego i zrujnowany wiadukt Pancera, który obecnie wielu próbuje naprawiać. Dzielnica nie obejmuje budynków po drugiej stronie, ale stację metra, kościół św. Anny, część wiaduktu, Ogrody i Zamek. Plac Zamkowy to teren Krateru. W Zamku zasiada prezydent i Prezes Rady Ministrów. Budynek pełni rolę zarówno siedziby rządu polskiego, jak i muzeum zamku. Dzielnica handlowa Pełna targowisk i restauracji istnieje wokół Rynku. Mieszkańcy chętnie chodzą do tej dzielnicy, chcąc coś przekąsić lub też pohandlować. Znajduje się tutaj też wiele zejść do podziemi, dzięki czemu można swobodnie przechodzić. Jedna z restauracji o nazwie "Bazyliszek" jest ulubionym miejscem spotkań warszawskich stalkerów. Fontanna służy jako źródło wody pitnej dla wszystkich mieszkańców. Pozbawiona wszelkich zanieczyszczeń zewnętrznego świata jest całkowicie zdrowa i czysta, dzięki czemu nie należy się obawiać o swoje zdrowie, gdy się ją pije z fontanny, tryskającej do góry na kilka pięter w górę. Skarpa Dzielnica na terenie skarpy rozgraniczającej wybrzeże Wisły od Starego Miasta. To dzielnica plebejska, wielu z niższych sfer zamieszkuje tamte tereny, jest to również dzielnica portowa, gdzie istnieje port rzeczny. Promy z niego wypływające płyną do portu praskiego lub żerańskiego. Mieszkańcy Skarpy mają sąsiedztwo z dzielnicą zamkową na południu, od północy zaczyna się dzielnica krateru, należąca do bogatszych pracowników portu, od zachodu istnieje dzielnica handlowa, a na wschodzie granicę wytacza mocno skażona Wisła, poprzedzona Wałami. Dzielnica biała Takie miano przylgnęło do większości Nowego Miasta wokół Kościoła św. Kazimierza. Całe budynki są pomalowane na biało, dlatego tak nazwano tą dzielnicę. To zastrzeżona dla bogatych i ważnych wojskowych osada, która prosperuje tak samo jak miasto z czasów przedwojennych. Kościół stanowi swego rodzaju ratusz. Leży na północ od Barbakanu i graniczy grubym, kilkumetrowym murem ze Skarpą. Choć prowadzi do niej połączenie to jednak mieszkańcy Skarpy poddawani są ścisłej kontroli na przejściach granicznych. W razie zmasowanego natarcia uchodźców na murach są przygotowane kaemy, gotowe zabić uciekających do dzielnicy białej i duchownej mieszkańców z dzielnicy biedoty. Krater Krater to dzielnica wybudowana w kraterze po rakiecie niemieckiej A-10, będącej rakietą jądrową. Ponadto istnieje też pod tunelami, które wcześniej były dzielnicą biedoty. Obecnie na tych terenach mieszkają rozmaici mieszkańcy. Teren ten jest ważnym węzłem komunikacyjnym, a w kraterze funkcjonują warsztaty metalurgii oraz skupy złomu. Ważnym symbolem jest odbudowana kolumna Zygmunta III Wazy, której na dole dodano tabliczkę z napisem "Dla upamiętnienia niezłomności narodu polskiego w walce z najeźdźcą niemieckim i dla mieszkańców Warszawy, który okazał się trwalszy nawet od Rosji, dawnego zaborcy Polski". Na szczycie król zamiast trzymać krzyż ma teraz flagę z polskim orłem. Stoi ona pośrodku krateru, czyli dokładnie tam gdzie spadła rakieta niemiecka. Zmiany gruntu wywołane uderzeniem już dawno wyrównano, przez co nie ma praktycznie śladu po dawnych latach. Wały Wały to dzielnica na terenie dawnych murów otaczających Stare Miasto. Idą one od Krateru aż do Barbakanu, oddzielając koniec kopuły od dzielnicy handlowej. Żyją tam głównie klasy średnie w nowo wybudowanych betonowych blokach, aczkolwiek drogi czasem wołają o pomstę do nieba, gdy system filtrujący deszcz spadający na kopułę spada na powierzchnię i zmienia ubite drogi w błoto. Władze Centrum robią co w ich mocy, ale niewiele mogą zrobić poza położeniem kostki brukowej na teren uliczek. Barbakan Dzielnica obejmująca południowe tereny dawnego Nowego Miasta i północne Starego. Centrum stanowi Barbakan, dawna twierdza warszawska, a obecnie wykorzystywana w tym samym celu dla ochrony przed potworami z nowego świata, jaki nastał po holokauście. Mieszka tam wielu wojskowych, tak samo znajduje się też wiele ze sklepów z bronią oraz pojazdami do walki zarówno na powierzchni jak i w tunelach, m.in. mechy, czołgi czy nawet drezyny. Dzielnica duchowna Ta dzielnica znajduje się na północnym krańcu, żyją tutaj zarówno kapłani i czciciele starych wierzeń, jak i nowych kultów powojennego świata, na przykład Czciciele Świętego Atomu. Wiele starych kościołów odnowiono, klasztory zostały zamienione w budynki innej użyteczności, jak na przykład koszary lub ambasady. Dzielnica duchowna ma wiele wąskich uliczek, gdzieniegdzie nadal są kratery czy ruiny. Wbrew stereotypom nie ma tutaj za wielu kapłanów, po prostu jest to dzielnica o największej gęstości występowania zabudowań tej profesji sprzed zagłady. Category:Fallen Times Category:Districts Category:Shelters